1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic album display system, an electronic album display method, and a machine readable medium storing thereon a computer program for displaying an electronic album. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic album display system, an electronic album display method, and a machine readable medium storing thereon a computer program for displaying a plurality of images included in an electronic album.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a display method for classifying a plurality of images into a plurality of groups, displaying a sample image of each group, and displaying a sample image of a subgroup of a group to which a sample image selected by a user belongs and an image with a feature similar with that of the selected sample image is known as a method for displaying a plurality of images as disclosed, or example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 1998-16202.
However, the display method disclosed in the above patent document requires a viewer to select a sample image similar with an image which he/she wants to appreciate out of sample images which he/she has taken a look at. Thus, as the number of groups into which the images are classified increases, working of the viewer understanding a subject matter of each of the sample images and selecting an image increases. Thus, there is a problem that a heavy burden is imposed on the viewer and it is difficult for the viewer to select an image which he/she wants to appreciate correctly.